A study of the crystallins in normal and cataractous human lenses and the formation of mixed disulfides with GSH. Distribution of -SH groups in lens crystallins and the formation of mixed disulfides in X-irradiated cataracts. Investigations of the role of nonpigmented epithelial cells of the cilliary process in the transport of amino acids and aqueous secretion. A study of the blood-vitreous barrier and the role of pigment epithelium of the retina in amino acid transport.